<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telling Hannah by Aravis_Bryir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232453">Telling Hannah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravis_Bryir/pseuds/Aravis_Bryir'>Aravis_Bryir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>California One-Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Hannah Foster, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravis_Bryir/pseuds/Aravis_Bryir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course we're gonna tell Hannah. We're not just gonna come home one day and be all 'surprise, we have a baby now!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Foster &amp; Ethan Green, Hannah Foster &amp; Lex Foster, Hannah Foster &amp; Webby, Lex Foster &amp; Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>California One-Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Telling Hannah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should tell Hannah.” Lex said one night.</p><p>“Of course we’re gonna tell Hannah. We’re not just gonna come home one day and be all ‘surprise, we have a baby now!’”</p><p>Lex rolled her eyes. “No, I mean we should tell her now.”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to wait a few more weeks.” Ethan said, sitting up next to her.</p><p>“I can change my mind.” She says defensively. “Besides, I’m starting to show a little an I want us to tell her before she figures it out.”</p><p>“She’s nine, I don’t think she’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“Yeah, but still. I want to tell her, so can we go do that?”</p><p>“She’s asleep now, babe, let’s wait until morning to tell her.” Ethan lay back down, pulling Lex down next to him.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>“Good night, babe.” He turned out the light.</p><p>“Night.” She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to go to sleep. The room was dark and silent, save for the sound of breathing, before she spoke again, propping herself up on her elbow. </p><p>“But how do you think she’ll react?”</p><p>He rolled over on his side to face her. “Lex, babe, I love you, but I also love sleep.” He flops back over onto his back.</p><p>“Ethan this is serious.” She pulls him back over to face her.</p><p>“I’m sure Hannah will be excited.”</p><p>“But you can’t know that for sure. She could be angry or upset or-“</p><p>Ethan cut her off. “Babe, relax, okay? She’ll be happy about it.”</p><p>“How can you possibly know that?”</p><p>“Because I know Hannah, and a little baby is the sort of thing that’ll make her happy. How did you react when you found out your mum was pregnant with Hannah?” He gently pulled her so that<br/>
she was lying on his shoulder again and he began to play with her hair.</p><p>“I don’t know. I was pretty indifferent. Part of me secretly hoped that she would get all the abuse instead of me, but it all changed when I saw her for the first time. She was so small. So sweet and innocent and I knew I couldn’t let anything bad happen to her. I didn’t have anything to live for until Hannah was born. She was the only bit of light in my world and I had to make sure she had a better life then I did.” Lex could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. Damn hormones. “Then I met you and you helped to chase the darkness away. We came to California and I didn’t need to protect Hannah as much anymore. And now I’m pregnant, and I guess I’m just scared Hannah’s going to think she’s being replaced. What if she hates the fact that she’s not the baby of our little family anymore? What if she doesn’t like the baby? We spend so much time with her, but once the baby’s born we won’t have as much time for her anymore. What if she hates us because of it?” The tears now fall down her cheeks as she looks up at Ethan. He carefully wipes her tears away, pulling her closer to him and kisses the top of her head.</p><p>“I don’t think Hannah has ever felt hate towards anything, and I don’t think she’s gonna start now. Even if she’s not excited at first, she’ll love the baby when it’s born. Sure we won’t have as much time for her, but she doesn’t need us that much anymore.” He rubs circles into her back.</p><p>“She’s growing up, isn’t she?” Lex whispers.</p><p>“Yeah she is. She’s becoming an amazing person.”</p><p>“I miss her being small, sometimes. She doesn’t need us to tuck her into bed each night anymore. I kinda miss the days of rocking her to sleep, singing her lullabies. But I’m also glad that she’s so much more independent now.”</p><p>“Yeah, soon she’ll be off to college, doing her own thing.” Ethan gave her a soft squeeze.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m ready for her to leave us yet.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be ready yet, babe, you’ve still got nine years before she graduates high school.”</p><p>“That just made me realise, Hannah’s going to be closer in age to the baby than to me.”</p><p>“Only by a year.”</p><p>“Yeah, but still.” Lex let out a yawn.</p><p>“I think it’s time to go to sleep.”</p><p>“We’ll talk to Hannah in the morning though, right?” Lex snuggled into Ethan, getting ready for sleep.</p><p>“Right. Night, Lex, I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>Than Ethan whispered, placing his hand on her stomach. “Night, Baby, your dad loves you.”</p><p>“You’re so sappy.” Lex mumbles into his shoulder.</p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>“Whatever.” She gives him a kiss before dosing off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure she’ll be happy about it?” Lex asked the next morning. She was nervous about telling Hannah.</p><p>“I’m sure. Stop worrying about it, okay?” He brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes, kissing her forehead. “She’s gonna be happy.”</p><p>“Okay.” She took a moment to gather her courage. She was more nervous about telling Hannah than she was to tell Ethan. “Let’s go.” She took his hand and the pair of them walked over to </p><p>Hannah who was munching away at a bowl of cereal. “Morning, Banana.” They sat across from her.</p><p>Hannah waved, mouth full of cornflakes.</p><p>“Stop eating for sec, please, we have something we want to tell you.” Lex took the hand Hannah wasn’t eating with.</p><p>She swallowed her mouthful. “Good thing?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a good thing.” Ethan said.</p><p>Hannah nods. “Webby said it was a good day.”</p><p>“Did Webby say why it was a good day?” Lex asks. She may be stalling, but only a little bit.</p><p>“Said new person.”</p><p>“Do you know what Webby meant by that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hannah shook her head. “You know, don’t you?”</p><p>Lex and Ethan both nod. “Yeah we do.” She says. “There’s gonna be a new person joining our family.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Not for a few more months.” Ethan says, giving Lex’s hand an encouraging squeeze.</p><p>“The new person is a little baby.” Lex continues, trying to gauge Hannah’s reaction.</p><p>She tilts her head to the side. “Where’s the baby now?”</p><p>“It’s in my tummy, but when it’s ready it’ll come out and live with us. How do you feel about that?” She asks nervously awaiting the answer.</p><p>Hannah stood up and walked around the table to Lex and Ethan’s side. She gave Lex a big hug. “This is good.” She says smiling.</p><p>Lex immediately hugs back, letting out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“I have a question though.” Hannah breaks away from the hug.</p><p>“What’s your question?”</p><p>“How does the baby fit in there?” She sticks her face right up close to Lex’s stomach trying to figure out how a baby could fit in there. Lex stood up, standing side on to Hannah, pulls her shirt<br/>
taught across her abdomen, revealing a slight bump.</p><p>“See the bump?” She ran her hand across it. “That’s where the baby is. It’s only very small right now, so it doesn’t need a lot of room. But it’ll grow a lot more before it’s born. You’ll be able to see my tummy get bigger as it grows, and once it’s big enough you’ll be able to feel it move.”</p><p>Hannah puts her hand on the bump. “I can’t feel anything.”</p><p>“You still have a few months to wait until you can feel it.” Ethan says, standing up as well.</p><p>“Oh. Can I talk to the baby?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>She put her face millimetres away from Lex’s stomach. “Hello baby, I’m Hannah, it’s nice to meet you.” She stuck her ear against the bump. She puts on a grin. “Baby says hello back.” She gives the baby a kiss. </p><p>Lex smiles, grateful at how well Hannah was taking the news.</p><p>“Lexi?”</p><p>“Yes, Banana?”</p><p>“Your gonna be baby’s mum?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Does baby have a dad? Because we don’t have a dad and I don’t want that to make baby sad.”</p><p>“Ethan’s the baby’s dad.”</p><p>Hannah turns and gives Ethan a hug. “I’m glad you’re baby’s dad. You’re good at that stuff.”</p><p>Ethan grins, returning the hug. “Thanks, Banana.”</p><p>Hannah then steps back a slight look of worry on her face. “What am I to baby?”</p><p>“Because you’re my sister, you’ll be the baby’s aunt.” Lex says. “But because you’ll be pretty close in age to the baby, you’ll probably end up more like siblings.”</p><p>Hannah thought this over for a second. She didn’t have an aunt so she didn’t know what they were meant to do, but she had a sibling so she knew about siblings. She smiles. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>That night, Lex and Ethan were cuddled up on the couch, watching a random Netflix show after having sent Hannah off to bed.</p><p>“I’m glad she took it well.” Lex looked up at Ethan. “And don’t you say ‘I told you so.’”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.” He gives her a quick kiss. “But, I did tell you so.” He grins. Lex lightly slaps his arm.</p><p>They were just getting into the show when Hannah walked out of her room and stood in front of the TV. Ethan hits pause.</p><p>“What’s shakin’, Banana?” He asks.</p><p>“I was thinking.” She says. “Baby needs a fruit.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I’m Hannah Banana. What’s baby’s fruit?”</p><p>“The baby’s name probably won’t rhyme with a fruit.” Lex explains.</p><p>“Oh… What’s baby’s name?”</p><p>“We haven’t chosen one yet.”</p><p>“We don’t even know if the baby’s a boy or a girl.” Ethan adds.</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Hannah looks a little disheartened, but perks up at a thought. “When you know baby’s name, tell me and I’ll find them a fruit.” She nods and then goes back off to bed.</p><p>Lex looks at Ethan, seemingly reading his mind. “Don’t even think about suggesting names of fruit for our baby.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to.” He held up his hands in defence. “But there are people out there named after fruit. Like that celebrities kid named Apple, or Peaches from Ice Age 3. I’m sure I can think of more.” He grinned.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“Watermelon would make a great name, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“What about Pomegranate?”</p><p>“You’ve lost all rights in naming the baby.”</p><p>“Or Tangerine.”</p><p>“I’m not listening to you any more.” She covers her ears. “La, la, la, la.” </p><p>“I’ve always liked Mango, what do you think, babe?” He gives her his sweetest smile.</p><p>She glares back at him.</p><p>He laughs and kisses her cheek. “Alright I’ll stop suggesting fruit names.”</p><p>“Good.” She curls into him and he begins to comb his fingers through her hair. “Are we gonna find out the baby’s gender before it’s born or wait till then?”</p><p>“I don’t really mind either way, you can decide.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know either. It would make name picking easier if we knew the gender in advance, but I don’t want to give the baby a name before I get to hold them, you know?”</p><p>Ethan nods his agreement.</p><p>“That’s how it was with Hannah, she didn’t have a name until she was a week old. Until then she was just ‘the baby’.”</p><p>“Did you name Hannah or did your mum?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“I though so. I just can’t really imagine your mum caring enough about someone to give them a name, but then again you’ve got a name so I guess my logic is floored.”</p><p>“Mum was less of a drunken drug addict when I was born, otherwise I probably wouldn’t have survived infancy.” Lex explains.</p><p>“I’m very glad you did survive infancy.” He kisses the top of her head.</p><p>“Yeah.” Lex begins wondering what happened to her mum to make her so bad at being a mother. What if she ended up like her and her baby ran away too?</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ethan asked.</p><p>“Huh? Nothings wrong.”</p><p>“I know you Lex, and you’re thinking about something, and it’s not making you happy.”</p><p>She sighs and sits up a little straighter. “I was just thinking about my mum.”</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“I guess I’m scared of becoming her.” </p><p>“Babe, you’re nothing like your mum. For one thing you have a heart.” He jokes.</p><p>Lex isn’t amused. “She was nineteen when she had me. And look where I am, Ethan, nineteen and pregnant!”</p><p>“But the situation is different. You have me and Hannah and we’re not going to let you become your mum, got it?”</p><p>She looked into his eyes, seeing how serious he was. “But-“</p><p>Ethan shook his head, cutting her off. “You are not your mother, and you never will be.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m completely sure of it.”</p><p>She hugs him. “Thanks, Ethan.”</p><p>“Anytime.” He kisses the top of her head and holds her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may end up making this multichapter or a series, so let me know if you're interested. But even if you're not and I get a burst of inspiration, it'll happen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>